1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid applicator, in particular for use in applying medicine beneath a toenail or fingernail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Droppers are used extensively for applying fluids, such as medicine, to various areas of the body. Some areas are of course harder to reach than others, and prime among the difficult areas are the portions of flesh under nails. Efficiently transmitting medicine into the nail bed is essential in some situations, such as when combatting fungi, an affliction that can loosen a nail. A poor transmittal of anti-fungal medicine may render the best of such medicines ineffectual, possibly resulting in the loss of the nail concerned. Thus, it is highly desirable to have a fluid applicator that facilitates medicine being applied beneath a toe or finger nail.
Numerous patents have issued related to fluid applicator droppers and related devices. For instance, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 306,831, issued to Alain Chevassus on Mar. 27, 1990, illustrates a dropper that has a broad cylindrical handle area and a thin cylindrical dispensing nozzle that connects to a conical portion. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 317,203, issued to William Walsh on May 28, 1991, shows a dropper with a truncated conical tip and an extending skirt of circular cross-section.
Some special problems are addressed in various patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,702, issued to Mark L. Foyil on Oct. 13, 1992, discloses a dropper system that enables a user to select a variety of given dosages. The system also provides for securing and sealing means.
Improved means of securing and sealing are also seen in other patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,003, issued to Nathan C. Kirsch on Sep. 30, 1958. A bottle closure is disclosed that involves a dropper-like device that has a bulb, a tube, a plug, and a cylindrical horizontal flange. The device is instrumental in the sealing of the bottle, which is accomplished by combining a screw cap with the dropper. Great Britain Patent No. 814,161, issued to Doria Nina Robineau on May 27, 1959, presents another instance wherein a bottle closure which is also a dropper is intended to provide a strong seal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,379,196, issued to Joseph M. Mitchell on Apr. 23, 1968, a dropper is described that is configured in three pieces, which are structured to fit together to provide a strong sealing connection. French Patent No. 934,688, issued to Francoise-Felix-Joseph Message on Jan. 19, 1948, concerns itself specifically with improvements in a stopper for a dropper.
French Patent No. 949,294, issued to Louis Menot on Feb. 14, 1948, is concerned with using methods, similar to those involved in droppers, to move small quantities of ink into the reservoir of a pen. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,091, issued to Walter E. Kuenstler on Jun. 18, 1935, a dropper mechanism is incorporated in a bottle cap and spreading device, for use particularly with condiments.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.